


Руки

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: У Чейза дурацкая привычка хватать Хауса за руку.
Relationships: Robert Chase/Greg House
Kudos: 16





	Руки

**Author's Note:**

> На картинку [pic.jpg](https://i.imgur.com/JExgjEU.jpg)

У Чейза дурацкая привычка хватать Хауса за руку. И избавить от неё австралийца не могут ни колкости, ни резкое выдёргивание пальцев, ни откровенная злость Хауса на подобные жесты. Чейз ненадолго прекращал и вообще отстранялся весь, Хаус снова оставался недоволен, в конце концов сам таща его за руку к себе и восстанавливая статус-кво.  
А потом у них случилась беременная пациентка, и Хаусу пришлось принимать роды прямо во время операции. Новорожденный ребёнок вцепился в палец Хауса, совсем как Чейз, который в это время всеми силами пытался вытащить с того света мамашу... это было почти как электрошок.  
Ночью Хаус лежал, глядя в потолок, и размышлял. Только под утро он пришёл к определённому выводу и, собственнически сцапав руку спящего рядом Чейза, наконец, спокойно уснул сам.


End file.
